Polymer compositions in the form of plastic wrapping films, containers and other disposable items constitute a significant amount of waste garbage and litter, contaminating the environment as such unless disposed of in a proper manner. They pose a particular problem in that they are normally unaffected by natural erosive forces encountered in outdoor environments, over very extended periods of time. Indeed, at least until recently, the emphasis of plastics producers has been to stabilize polymer compositions against degradation so as to extend their useful shelf or service life. The discarding of synthetic polymer articles such as plastic wrapping films and containers as litter in remote outdoor areas where they cannot economically be collected for proper disposal is a particular problem. The present invention has as one of its objects the provision of a polymer composition which will photodegrade outdoors over a relatively short period of time, but which is nevertheless economical to produce and to fabricate into plastic articles.